Graveyard of a Madman Part 29
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 28 Thoosa wiped the blood from her lip, and stood firm in front of the giant woman named Ola. Ola's eyes were almost completely swollen, and her uniform was torn to shreds. She was barely able to hold up her sword now, panting for breath as most of the fighting around them had migrated farther down the street. The buildings were in tatters, and were a broken down mess. It was nightfall, and they were both very tired, but neither were willing to back down from the fight, and both of them were strategizing in their heads as to their next move. Ola, who was not so patient, decided to try her most powerful move one last time, as it had proven so fruitful against Thoosa before. Ola: '''That's it, human! '''Thoosa: I'm not human... her one eye. Ola: This shall be the last draw of the cards! Prepare yourself! to whirl her sword around, charging straight for her opponent with a propeller motion going with her sword, ready to blend Thoosa into a fine smoothie. Thoosa: Demo-nisshu Konsa-to... both of her hands into bubble resin and condensed the air inside of them to the point of nearly bursting. Mairudo Fyujon: Kuikku Daburu Faia!!! a little more propulsion into her hands that blasted forward, and completely stopped the giant in her tracks, nearly blowing her backward. Ola: '''GAAAHH!!! What the hell was that?!?! straight back, her sword flying out of her hand and landing on the ground behind her. '''Thoosa: '''Demo-nisshu Konsa-to!!! straight up and at the giant's face with one of her hands turning into a resin bubble, coming straight for her and punching it into her nose hard! Mairudo Fyujon: Kuikku Shinguru Faia!!!!! her face, causing Ola's eyes to go completely blank and her head to shake rapidly. Ola was already knocked off balance by the first attack, and this blew her straight down, she hit the ground hard, bouncing once and her shoulder ramming into a building, bringing it down around her face. Thoosa landed on her chest, and was relieved to feel her skin cushion her fall. Thoosa started to walk off of her, but then stopped, turned to one of her breasts, and lifted up the bra to look underneath. '''Thoosa: Ooooo, nice... up to see that the Marines were falling back. Though the pirates as a whole were beaten, battered, and tired, they finally turned the tide. The Marine's losses were so hysterically bad, that they finally got the call from headquarters for a tactical retreat. They headed down the street, and all of them spotted Thoosa, seeing that she was very tired, and badly hurt from her battle that lasted entirely too long. They took up their arms, ready to over power her with numbers. That was when a man landed in front of her from the roof of a nearby building. He was followed by rows and rows of other figures, all of them carrying swords and getting into fighting stances. This sight stopped the Marines cold in their footsteps. It was the Whiteblade Pirates! They came in on Wataru's orders to back up the Nightmare Coalition in their time of need. There were so many men, and all of them were very well trained with the samurai sword, finally Molli dropped down in front of all of them, the blind woman with a cloth wrapped around her eyes, and the sword in her hand as she stood tall in the face of the remainder of the Marine battalion. Molli: You all were on your way to a retreat! shouted so that they could all hear her. And yet you prepare to take arms against a single individual! DISGRACEFUL! In your arrogance, I could very well cut all of you down that I wanted, and my honor would remain in tact! Instead, I shall do the right thing and allow you to pass. Any of you willing to fight, we shall be your opponents! They stood, giving a "HO!" as they got into their final charging stance. The Marines looked at their own disposition, and threw down their weapons. With this, the Whiteblade pirates divided to make a path in between them, but they kept their stances as the Marines walked in between them. The Marines left peacefully as they retreated, and the Whiteblades stood down. Molli turned to Thoosa. Thoosa: Hehe, thanks for that, but I could have taken them. Molli: I have no doubts, but you need to conserve your strength. Come, we'll meet back at the camp, we have already gathered up many of your free hands into one spot. --- Sieghart bashed his fist into the Catman's chest, knocking him straight backward into the wall. Rinji stamped both feet onto the wall, and jumped off of it, propelling himself straight into the Marine, both of his hands painted red with haki. Rinji: Busoshoku! RINJI RENDA!!! slicing the air with frantic motions, sending energy slices with his claws at a rapid pace, catching Sieghart in the shoulder and in his side. Sieg had had enough of this attack already, as blood dripped down his side, he planted his hand firmly onto the ground, making it turn into a crystal green color. Sieg: Emerald King CASTLE!!!!! wall of emerald sprouted up in front of him, the claw attacks sliced against it, creating horrible gashes in it, but it stood firm. The attack stopped, and Sieg listened closely. He heard nothing, and that troubled him some. He peeked out from behind the green wall, and looked around, but Rinji was gone. Sieg: Come out come out wherever you aaarrreee! a little, but his voice carried through out the thoroughly destroyed office building that was held together by the bear necessities, hardly a gust of wind was needed to knock it completely down. Hello? Then he saw a purple and white-furred arm sprout from the ground, and held open its paw. Little did he know that another paw came up from behind him, and held itself open. He was so fixated on what the first paw was for, he simply watched. Rinji: Neko Neko noooo.... Sieg: 'Eh?! around. ''That was when he saw that papers, rubble, and other office things on the ground began to move toward him from both sides of the paws as they began to move, and he felt something push him toward his wall. Then, all at once, his entire body was smashed against the wall with a powerful force. '''Rinji: NARASHI!!!!! His body was pressed against the wall, and began to shake horribly! It felt like every molecule was in tremors, and the wall began to crack as he was shaken against it and pressed to where his cheek was smashed against it. The wall finally shattered and he was pelted with his own falling debris and buried beneath it. The pulsing finally ended, and Rinji's paws took on their purple vapored form so that he could materialize in his purple and white furred Cheshire Cat hybrid. That was when the emerald wall melted away, and Sieghart stood, his entire body a crystal green color. Sieg: When did you have time to dye your fur? Rinji: Eh? No! I ate the Neko Neko No Mi, Model: Cheshire! I'm a Cheshire Cat. Sieg: Eh?!?! A Cheshire Cat?! For real?! Rinji: an eyebrow. Yes? Sieg: SUKIIIIIIII!!!!! I love reading about the mythology of the Cheshire Cat! I even named one of my fighting moves after one! Rinji: '''Wha? '''Sieg: Yeah! CHESHIRE TRAP! his fingers, and a box of emerald came down and boxed Rinji inside. Rinji: 'GAH!! What the hell?! '''Sieg: '''Yeah... the box float up into the air, and then pushed his hand toward it, causing it to collide with a wall, causing a horrible impact. '''Rinji: '''AAGH! Damnit! ''Sieghart called it back to him and he grasped it as it fused with his hand as it too turned emerald. He lifted his hand and brought the box down, slamming it into the ground, causing Rinji to curse once again. Sieghart brought Rinji up once again, slamming him once more. As he reared up to do it once more, he felt the box rumble some. 'Rinji: '''RINJI!!! NI HIRA GACHAN!!!!!! through the emerald with his fist emitting a very horribly powerful shockwave, and smashing his fist into Sieghart's face! ''Sieghart's face when blank for a moment, but then his hand caught Rinji's wrist and clamped down as a green emerald gauntlet formed around it. '''Sieg: Emerald Knight GAUNTLET! gauntlet formed around his other hand, and he punched Rinji square in the jaw, and knocked him skidding across the floor. Rinji's cheek ached something fierce as he got to his feet slowly, his paw rubbing his cheek. Then he looked to see that more armor was encasing around Sieghart, the helm covering up his face, and the sword forming in his gauntlet. Rinji didn't like the looks of this form at all, he seemed much more confident in that armor, and that much stronger all around. Sieg: 'Now then, shall we get serious?! I will show you the power of the Emerald Knight! HAVE AT THEE!!! to charge! ''As he charged in, Rinji took a fighting stance, but then Sieghart suddenly stopped, both of them hearing his Den Den Mushi going off. Both of them paused, still in their fighting stances. '''Sieg: Aww man... out of his armor and felt around his jacket, pulling out his Den Den. One sec. Den Hello? Rinji paused there for a moment, standing and looking around to see that the office building was, in fact, demolished. He didn't notice before, but it looked like the entire building was hanging on by its inner foundation, and nothing else. 'Sieg: '''Yes, I understand. Yes sir. up. Welp! We're in full retreat. Looks like we'll have to fight later. Catch ya later! to walk away, picking up his justice coat on his way out and putting it on. ''Rinji stood there, his eyebrow way up at how casually Sieghart ended that fight. It was something to behold, indeed. Still, he was kind of happy, he was much more worried about how the rest of his crew was holding up in the fighting. He quickly made his way out of the building as well. As he and Sieghart left the building, it finally began to tumble down, looking much like the majority of buildings in that area. It did, in fact, look like a warzone. Graveyard of a Madman Part 30 Category:The Other Side Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Rinji79 Story